


After Sunrise

by therook



Category: GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therook/pseuds/therook
Summary: Catching the first sunrise with an unexpected company.





	After Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by JB and Seulgi's favourite film 'Before Sunrise' and their love for photography.
> 
>   
  


_“Train to Gangneung will be arriving in five minutes.”_

Seulgi looked up from her sketchbook at the announcement and checked her watch. Five-fifty a.m. The train was ahead of schedule.

She began to clear her stuff away from the tray table when she caught a flurry of activity at the corner of her eye. The guy’s seat was adjacent to hers so he was hard to miss. Though he was dressed casually in a black jacket, T-shirt and jeans with a beige cap on, he had the air of cool effortlessness that just permeated from his pores. His whole vibe was hard to miss if she were honest with herself.

Seulgi snapped from her musing and looked around to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind before leaning back into her seat. She took out her phone from the pocket of her coat to check her messages and was about to reply to her friend when the announcement came on again, signalling their arrival at Gangneung station.

Grabbing her tote bag and camera, she got up and almost collided with the subject of her musing. He took a step back and motioned for her to go first with a smile. She nodded her thanks and quickly got off the train coach. He seemed to be young, around her age, but that was all she had time to notice. She needed to find the platform to board the train to Jeongdongjin or she might miss the sunrise.

It was an impromptu trip, one that she had decided to take just a few days ago when she found herself with a rare break from her tight work schedule and it happened to fall on her birthday. She was planning to catch up on her sleep but her productive, self-aware self wasn’t too keen on it. So Seulgi thought, what better way to celebrate her silver jubilee on earth than to catch the earliest sunrise on Korean Peninsula. But as she made her way across to the other side of the station at dawn with the sky still pitch black, she began to doubt her birthday plan. She could be snuggling under her warm blanket on her cosy bed at this hour and not have to wake up until noon. Oh well, she was already in Gangneung so she would make this trip count.

When she reached the platform, she checked the info board to make sure she was at the right one. And according to the time on the board, she had several minutes to spare before the next train arrived. Seulgi plopped herself on the bench and stretched her legs in front of her. The sun hadn’t risen yet but the day had already felt long.

After a brief reprieve, she strolled along the platform since it was her first time here but she couldn’t even make out the shape of the trees or any of the surrounding to appreciate the scenery.

She was getting antsy and wanted to get to Jeongdongjin as soon as possible. Prior to her trip, she had done tons of research on the town so she could spend the day purposefully and being on her own added to the excitement.

As if on cue with her thought, she saw lights flickering on the railway track at the furthest end of the platform she was on. Seulgi walked to the bench to pick up her belongings and waited by the ledge.

The train stopped and as she climbed onboard, she saw another figure getting on the same coach as her from the other entrance. It was the guy from earlier. She got to her seat then scanned the platform through the window. Apparently, they were the only two people heading to Jeongdongjin today.

Huh.


End file.
